


Don't Drop the Soap

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Jack gets a little help from Gabriel in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my take on a fic written by Torrinidae in the R76 Discord.
> 
> This is my first post on AO3 so if I screwed up any tags please let me know and I'll fix them.

SEP injections did a lot to a body.

Last week, Jack's whole body twitched as he broke into a fever less than five minutes after the injection. Last night's injection was the exact opposite, leaving him tingling and cold.

Today's injection, however...

Jack stood in his shower stall, face red and hot despite the coolness of the water. The heat traveled down his body in waves, settling in his cock, which was hard and dripping despite being untouched.

Jack leaned his forehead against the cool tile, stifling a groan. He could hear another shower running, the one that Gabriel was in. There was only a curtain between the two of them, but Jack wished there was nothing there, that Gabriel was on top of him, thrusting...

His cock jerked and he closed his eyes.

_God, he was so horny. Fuck these injections. FUCK SEP._

Even after several minutes under the cool water, Jack's need didn't fade like he hoped. Trying to divert his mind, he started to reach for the soap, but his gaze drifted to the shampoo bottle next to it.

Jack tilted his head slightly and his breathing quickened as the shape of the bottle registered in his mind. The standard issue shampoo was contained in a normal cylindrical bottle, but the cap...

Jack was reaching for the bottle before he realized what he was doing, running his fingers over the sloped, rounded cap and gauging its girth. He huffed an annoyed breath as he nearly dropped it, then fingered himself open hastily, using water as his only lube.

Within moments, Jack was holding the bottle up to his hole, slowly pushing it in with little regard to the sting. His cock jerked as he bit back a groan, the slight pain he felt vanishing as his body lit up in pleasure. He slid his fingers around his cock as he thrust the bottle in and out, biting his lower lip to hold back the wanton moans that caught in his throat. He pushed the bottle further, trying to reach his prostate, and groaned in frustration when it just wasn't long enough.

Suddenly a hand slid around his and pulled the bottle out. Jack's eyes flew open in a panic, but a strong arm slid around his body and covered his mouth, stifling the cry of surprise.

"Having a little trouble, cariño?" Gabriel's voice purred in his ear, and Jack sagged back against him in relief. Gabriel's body was as heated as his own, and Jack mewled slightly against Gabriel's hand as he realized Gabriel's cock was just as hard as his own. Gabriel pressed against his back, pushing him forward until his hot skin contacted the cool tile.

"Let me take care of you," he murmured, and Jack kissed Gabriel's palm, still against his mouth. He shuddered slightly as he felt Gabriel's cock sliding down between his ass cheeks, the head nudging against his balls teasingly.

"What was that, cariño?" Gabriel said as he moved his hand away from Jack's mouth.

"Please," Jack repeated hoarsely. For an instant he hated Gabriel for teasing him when we was so goddamn NEEDY, but then Gabriel shoved his cock into Jack's body with no further preamble and set Jack on fire.

He rocked back against Gabriel's body as the other man bottomed out inside him, pulled back and thrust again, hitting Jack's prostate and eliciting a full body shudder. Gabriel slid his fingers around Jack's cock, but with one more thrust, Jack came explosively, barely needing the touch of Gabriel's hand, his cum spattering the tile in front of him in long, white ropes.

Gabriel stifled Jack's cry with his own mouth, biting Jack's lip and kissing him hard as he continued to thrust, until he moaned low in his throat, and Jack could feel his cock pulsing inside his ass as Gabriel filled him with cum.


End file.
